


Zen and the Art of Maintaining Fiona Glenanne

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Committed Triad, Multi, Polyamory, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Wound Tending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Sam treat Fiona’s injuries, which is, as always, an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zen and the Art of Maintaining Fiona Glenanne

